The 100th Hunger Games: Stealing Fairy Tales
by KissMeI'mHijacked
Summary: It is the 100th Hunger Games and they are the biggest yet. The Capitol has stolen fairy Tale characteres and thrown them into life in Districts, only to prpare them for a fight to the death. Reviews will keep your favorite fairy Tale chracter alive. As they battle in the arena for a life they didn't want. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor Once Upon A Time :


"Welcome, welcome. Today we will be reading the card to announce what will be different in this years up coming quarter quell." Our president James Fowler spoke confidently. We were all worried about the quarter quell. Well, I couldn't say all of us as the rest of our District was excited, that usually happened in District one.

I was worried and I didn't know why. My whole life or what I can remember I felt like I didn't belong. It didn't help that most of my memories were fuzzy. I just went along with what my mother; at least I think she's my mother, said to me. I am sixteen and we live in District one. I have blonde hair I usually were up and bangs that almost cover one of my eyes. I have blue eyes and blue is my absolute favorite color. My name is... I was stopped short when President Fowler spoke.

"It has taken many years to prepare for this. We have already chosen the tributes from each District that will be tributes. In reminder to all the citizens of Panem of how even the happiness in stories were burnt in the rebellion and Mockingjay days, we have taken story book characters from our ancestors and placed them into families. They will be participants of the 100th annual Hunger Games." I froze what if it was someone I know. What if it was someone in my family? What if it was me?

The President continued "No volunteer's will be allowed. Now here are your tributes." He said it with such a devilish smile I felt a chill run down my back. "The tribute boy for District one is Peter Ryan Pan. The tribute girl for District one is Cinderella Royale." No this couldn't be happening we had trained in school but that didn't mean I was ready. What I had been about to think before the President began was my name is Cinderella Royale. I am sixteen as of yesterday. Now I am a tribute in the 100th Hunger Games and the odds are not in my favor.

* * *

There is no way that's real. This has to be a dream. Things were fuzzy sure, but my whole life a lie. How can the Capitol be so electronically advanced that they could bring people into somewhere they didn't belong. I haven't seen my mother's reaction because I am too afraid to open my eyes. It is an honor to be a tribute, right? I Peter Pan am a tribute for district one. I will make my District proud at age 16. Though I can't help wondering why they added my middle name or if the place I was supposed to be was better then this. I looked average just not for District one. I had reddish brown hair and brown eyes, unlike the blondie's here. I was about average height and pretty built, not to brag.

"Peter you a strong young man you will win this and bring honor to our district." My mother said it firmly. I wish I wasn't a "young man" I wish I could stay a boy forever and never grow up. Wishes are futile though because bye next week I will be slaughtering people just like me.

"Peter open your eyes right now!" My mother screamed at me and I did. I could win this but did I want to. Every districts mentor was insane or addicted. I had to win for my family if not the district. Well could I even call them family I had just been informed they weren't?

"Yes mother I will win." I tried my hardest to sound like a fit tough career. President Fowler had given enough dramatic pauses and was continuing. I stopped for a second to wonder how the girl Cinderella Royale was taking this but didn't want to become to attached; after all, there is only one victor.

* * *

The quarter quell had taken us all bye surprise. I was hoping with everything in me that my fuzzy memories had nothing to do with it. I didn't remember much of my child hood which really isn't normal for a 14 year old. My name is Alice Underland and I love it. People sometimes say wonderland and it's pretty but NOT my name. I have blonde hair and violet shaded eyes I am about average height and very strong for my age.

I felt bad for the tributes that had learned their life was a lie. I wanted to be a tribute and bring honor to my district but not in this way. I am a career and I am proud to be one. Maybe not your average career but I know that if I was reaped I wouldn't go down with out a fight. I am not a blood thirsty girl, I just am fine with killing.

"The Tributes that will be representing District two are Kyle Beast for the boys and Alice Underland for the girls." I stopped moving, I had seen Kyle before and trust me the name Beast fit him perfectly he was the toughest guy in two and was a monster in battle training. I stood no chance against him.

"Sissy, don't go away you'll come back right," my four year old sister Abigail said. I looked down at her she was so small and innocent I didn't want her to worry.

"I will only be gone in for a little while and then I'll come back I promise." I really love my sister and I had to do this for her. She was really my only soft side. You messed with her I mess you up. My best competition so far was The Beast as they called him. The Capitol sure knows how to pick the good ones.

* * *

I have just been chosen for the 100th Hunger Games. Who cares if I die I'll get to see _her_ sooner. I know I can't do that though because _she_ wouldn't have wanted me to._ She_ would despise the irony of me dying in the arena just like _her_. I loved _Belle_ with all my heart. They took _her_. I am a man of few words but when I say I will get even I mean it.

* * *

I was freaking out. In the city of electronics or District 3 we were trained for the Hunger Games because we were Careers. I wanted a fight. I loved fighting and battle training at the academy. They were tougher on us after the Mockingjay days but I thought it was better. Who wants an easy challenge?

When they announced there were no volunteers I was a little bummed I had been training for a long time. How long I can't tell you because I don't know. It's almost like I bumped my head and things fell out, unimportant things, but things none the less. I have long blonde hair that flowed to my knees. My name is Rapunzel Flynn and I am a trained killer. Blood doesn't scare me and it never will. I am 17 now and ready for anything

"The tribute boy for District 3 is Jeremy Hatter." I had heard of him before, he was on the weird side. People liked to call him the Mad Hatter and that was started bye his pen pal from District 2 who I believe was also chosen. Her name was Alice Underland.

"The tribute girl is Rapunzel Flynn," the President spoke out and I laughed. Yes! The chance to bring honor and respect to my family. I was ready to kill but then I begun to think. They aren't just scared kids they are scared little story book children, makes them easier to kill though.

* * *

This can't be happening. I loved her and she was being thrown into the games with me. We had only shared words and pictures but for me it was enough. Now I would have to kill her or die myself. I wanted to bring honor to my district but now it would be hard.

I wasn't muscular. I have red hair that curls in the oddest way around my face. A very mad hair style for what my love liked to call me. I have very pale skin but not in the sickly way. What I didn't have in physical strength I had in mental. I have an odd way of looking at things but it ends up all being atomically correct. I am 14 and happen to be three months older then my love.

I wouldn't let anything hurt her. Why? Well why is a crow like a writing desk. I have no idea...I am Jeremy Hatter and I am now a tribute in the 100th annual Hunger Games.

* * *

All day I had paced nervous for the reading of the card and early reaping. I wanted to go down to the beach with my best friend, but it was a mandatory viewing. I wished my best friend good luck in my head silently as I pace some more.

I have flowing red hair and blue eyes that are dull compared to my best friend's bright sea green ones. I am very curious about everything, and tend to get carried away with things. I have fuzzy memories that don't quit fit together right. I also have dreams about mermaids every night but I have no idea why. They fascinate me thoroughly. I am age 15 and four months.

"District four tributes now," I turned to the television. _Please not us please_ I thought. "District four's tribute boy is Perseus Jackson." I almost yelped. _Not him please let this be one of my nightmare's_. "The tribute girl is Ariel Brooke." I sat down abruptly and stared blankly at the television.

They had to take him. Not only tell me my whole life is a lie but take my best friend. My name is Ariel Brooke and I am a tribute in the 100th annual Hunger Games. I will have to loose for him to win, and that's a price I'm willing to pay.

* * *

I have bronze hair and sea green eyes. Some elders tell me that I have the looks of a victor named Finnick Odair. He died during the Mockingjay days and President Fowler swears he was on our side. I am 15 and I don't want to be. I don't want to be eligible for these Games but I would go in for her to not have to.

My best friend has been reaped alongside me and I don't know what to do. I run my hands through my hair. I can't go see her until the airing is over but bye then we will be escorted to the Capitol. I will probably get to talk to her on the train but I don't know Iv'e never been reaped.

She means so much to me. We have been friends since my memory clears up. She is in love with mermaids, which I find strange. I am in love with myths from billions of years ago about Greek gods and goddesses, she finds that strange. Wait! If I know anyone like I know Ariel she is planning on letting me leave and killing herself. There is no way in hell I am letting that happen.

My name is Percy Jackson and I am strong and fit, and very good with a trident. I do not plan on winning the Hunger Games. My best friend WILL if it's the last thing I do. Which it probably will be.

* * *

I was waiting what felt like forever. None of the reapings were interesting me until my district, five. The boy named Peter Pan caught my eye and he had such a lost boy look to him. He looked about my age, which is 16. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Not to brag but I tell just about the best stories ever to my little brothers.

After him I lost interest and began making up stories were Pirates attack when it is time for my district. "District fives tributes are Austin Charming for the boys and Wendy Darling for the girls." I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't my real family. I was going to be sick when my mother ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't remember much of my childhood and that was exactly why.

I didn't want to die so I must be okay with killing others. Taking away there lives like the Capitol took mine.

* * *

I could win this. I just needed to keep telling myself that. I with my slight build brown hair and blue eyes could win this. I just had to try. My district partner wasn't someone I knew so it was one less thing to worry about.

Take it from me though, finding out your family isn't your real family can hit you hard. Like mental break down hard. I kept my cool though and just focused on a single insignificant point in the room and most of my worries disappeared.

This would be almost too easy. I am Austin Charming after all. The only problem was I felt like the girl from one, Cinderella Royale, was going to be hard to kill or watch die.

* * *

I was tired and wanted to just sleep but I had to at least watch the airing of my Districts portion of the reaping. My family sat with me in front of the television. I have long black hair and tanned skin. I have brown eyes which aren't very unusual. I am to say in the least, fast in just about every way. Physically and intellectually. I have the oddest fascination with Tigers that nobody seems to be able to explain.

I hate it when people decide things for me. I can make my own decisions, end of story. That's when it was our Districts turn. "The Tributes to represent District 6 are Hercules Hero for the boys and Jasmine Raja for the girls." Once the words were out of his mouth I went complete emotionless. My name is Jasmine Raja and I am now a tribute.

I didn't want to die but then again who did. I just wished I didn't always feel so trapped. My family turned to me and I just sat there emotionless until drowsiness overcame me.

* * *

I was the strongest chosen so far in looks. I was way more muscular and my blonde hair and blue eyes fit me perfectly. Maybe my strength was compared to the Beast guys but he didn't look human. More like one of those werewolves in the stories.

I will most likely win; yea I know I think like a career. They win almost every year don't they? Acting like one must help a little. Not like I need it. The only thing standing in my way is Jasmine. Her older brother, my best friend, would hate me if she died in there but I guess she's not his real sister anyways.

* * *

I sat down next to my brother. We could be twins if it wasn't for our ages. We both love the woods. In district seven that's not uncommon. He is amazing with a bow and arrow and I am lethal with an axe. I am only 12 years old though and he is 18. This is my first year eligible and his last. We look the same really with brown eyes ivory skin but my blonde hair is extremely noticeable next to his brown.

"Don't worry were too much alike to not be real family lil Red," My brother Robin was the only one who called me that and didn't get a dirty look for it.

"I know, I know," I said and looked up at the screen. I was still very young and all the tributes so far looked about 15.

"Well look at that, District seven's tributes are family, Robin Alex Hood and Red Ann Hood." I looked over at my brother and almost sobbed. We might be related but not to our parents. I didn't want him to die. That probably wasn't going to be a problem because I'm so small, but I will not go down without a fight.

* * *

My name is Aurora Slumber. I have Blonde hair and brown eyes. I am not who I thought I was. I am 13 years old and live in Distict eight. I was in love with unicorns and pixies and now I realize why. The Capitol stole me from my story. Where ever I had been must be better then this. I am Aurora Slumber and I am in the 100th Hunger Games, and I plan on winning.

* * *

I'm Mickey Jones. I have black hair and brown eyes so dark you could call them black. I have an odd fascination with mice. Which honestly doesn't get you far in life, I live in District seven. I didn't want to play the Games but now I am. The 100th Games to be exact and I begin to realize there are no worse games to play.

* * *

My name is Athena Owl. Make fun of my name and I'll skin you. I have black hair and gray eyes and look like I should be from District twelve. I am not though I am here in District nine preparing to be whisked away into the Capitol. I am smart sure, but wisdom only caries one so far. I wish my family was my real one. Wishing won't do any good. Scientifically nothing you wish for happens, you make it happen. I can't make it happen.

* * *

Jonas Wolf is my name. I will kill to win theses games. My family isn't my family and I just found out today. I have dark brown hair my eyes are hazel. I watched the television screen close enough to know they were saying my name. I have a small build but I can win this. I could say I'm a little afraid but who isn't. I am the Big Bad Wolf after all.

* * *

I wish we could just fly away get away from these rotten games I'm sure to die in. I am very small, or petite. I have blonde hair and green eyes. I don't want to be in the Hunger Games. I will die and it's too bad. My name is Tinkerbell Rose and I am going to die soon.

* * *

I don't plan on living long.

-Jack Beanstalk

* * *

Me and my brother despised each other. Facilier never left me alone. He had hopes of being a doctor and people tended to call him Dr. Facilier. It was a brotherly sisterly hate but it was hate. My name is Tianna Lawrence and my brother's name if you hadn't gotten it is Facilier Lawrence.

When it was announced we would be tributes we panicked but Facilier soon calmed himself and said I was going to live anyway. I yelled at him the rest of the airing telling him he better not mean it. He yelled back saying I was the baby, were only a year apart.

We have quit a situation on our hands now because trust me when I say my brother is determined.

* * *

My name is Apollo Rodriguez and I'm from the seam. I have Grey eyes and black hair. I love singing but it seems as though that will not get you through the Hunger Games. I want to win but there are only two alive victors for twelve and they will be almost no help I'm certain.

It doesn't help that I am in love with the merchant girl, my fellow tribute in the games.

* * *

I can't win this. I know it for a fact. I'm pretty yea but how long will looks last you. I don't want to die. I am good with knives. It may help in the slightest bit. I have blonde hair and blue eyes like any merchant I dont want to end up dead. I don't want to win and end up like the other victors either.

Decisions, decisions, choices between survival and the end. Winning means fame and fortune, losing means certain death.

* * *

**Okay, tell me if you like it. The next chapter won't be nearly as long. I will make a next chapter and continue the story if you review and favorite and such. Also you are allowed to send in things to tributes. You can become a mentor also if you send me a PM or leave a review stating what District and your name and a little bit of personality traits. :) May The Odds Be Ever In Your Fariy Tale Favor!**


End file.
